The Monster in the Mirror
by Pavi's Only Girl
Summary: Pavi starts having a strong fear to look into his mirror, or any mirror at all. His fear soon becomes an agnonizing phobia... and for a good reason.


When Pavi woke up with a startle, one of the last things he wanted to do was to look in his hand mirror. The reason he had woken up with a startle was exactly that; he had looked in his hand mirror in his dream. It was not much different than it was in reality. It was his own reflection that looked back at him for only a minute. It was soon replaced by another form. As soon as it did, Pavi's hard gasp shook him awake.

His hand mirror that he so used to love and adore himself into, was resting on his night stand upside down. He took extra caution not to accidentally look into it upon waking. This is how much he was afraid. He would look into mirrors only after getting prepared for it for at least five minutes before doing so. Before finding the courage to do so.

Sighing, he pushed his body up, sitting up on his bed that was adorned with satin black sheets. Moving, he got up, stretching a little and trying to push the last image that haunted his dream away from his mind. Shaking his head and feeling long, jet black hair brushing his scarred face, Pavi took a deep breath and rubbed his eye. Someone needed to put his mask on for him. His new face.

A sudden knock on the door was heard, making the middle Largo son jump. "Yes-a… Who is-a it?"

"Mister Largo?" the voice of a young Gentern was heard. "Good morning, sir. Is it time for your new face?"

Pavi paused a little. Turning, he saw the brand new face on his dresser which was resting in a special liquid that kept it fresh and as beautiful as ever. Bringing a hand up, he pushed his fingers into his thick hair. It was probably the first time that he was not particularly looking forward to it.

"Uh… Yes, Jenn… In-a ten minutes, si?"

"As you wish, sir!" The voice said and Pavi heard her walking away.

He paced to the other side of his bed, taking the hand mirror in his hand and turning it. He hissed to himself just then, "Come on! This is-a stupid!" Turning it, he momentarily saw his face before gently setting his mirror down on his bed and going for his fancy clothes to start the day.

A while later, his new face was neatly adjusted by two Genterns. Pavi was smiling but his usual demeanor and his wide grin were missing. That did not escape the Genterns' notice. But they did not dare say anything or ask the middle Largo anything. Didn't he like his new face much? Didn't he have a good night's rest? Had he had a nightmare? Was he just down that day? Little did they know…

"Okay, mister Largo, you're all set!" A Gentern chirped. "Do you like your new face?"

Pavi looked into his hand mirror, if so a bit reluctantly. A big smile appeared on his face and purring, he traced his new face with his long fingers, gently touching it. It was so soft. "It's-a perfect, girls! Grazie!"

The two Genterns bowed their heads gently and pushed their hands into his black hair. But Pavi's mind was elsewhere in a way that he couldn't even notice their loving gesture. After what seemed like a year of him staring into his hand mirror with a suddenly serious expression and them trying to gain his affection, the girls realized this was not succeeding. With a deep sigh and a calm smile this time, Pavi got up from his chair and gestured the two girls out. They obeyed him and left him alone.

The moment they left, Pavi turned on his heels and sat heavy on the chair again. Would that be his life from now on? Was he going insane? More insane than he thought he already was?

It happened a few days later. He was not able to shake that new feeling of utter horror when he even thought about looking for a second into his mirror. What was he expecting to see? What was he so afraid of?

It was around dusk that he walked into his suite's bathroom. He did not turn on the light. The room was adorned with a cold blue and white light the early evening provides. The huge vanity was as he entered on his right side, above the sink. He had his head fixed ahead, slightly lowered. His eyes were strictly cast on the marble floor that was adorned with an expensive red and white carpet. His eyes were a bit wider than usual. His facial expression was as serious as never before. He looked as focused as someone who was trying to hold onto someone and save them from falling down a cliff. His nostrils were a bit more stretched open.

He stopped exactly at the center of the mirror at his right. A hard gulp followed. His head did not move an inch, just like the rest of his body. He could feel sweat starting to form on every inch of his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

Upon opening them again, he let out a shaky breath and slowly turned to his right, at last facing the mirror. His eyes shot wide open and a gasp of horror escaped his lips as he stumbled backwards, hitting his back on the wall opposite the mirror. His mouth was agape, his eyes wide open, his breath was caught in his dry throat and all color left his skin underneath his mask.

His reflection was not reacting the way that he was. His reflection was not shocked. His reflection was himself before the accident that had left his face a burned mess or scars and exposed muscle. The man that stood straight up, tall and statuesque, with an intimidating expression on his porcelain face was the most handsome man he had ever seen. His hair was flawlessly straightened, jet black, silky, long to his shoulders. His eyes were a mixture of grey and very light, icy blue. They were glowing. His nose was straight and his beautifully shaped lips were a vivid pink. His texture was as smooth as velvet and his complexity had the paleness of real porcelain. He was like a doll. Unmoving. Not even blinking. He was still as a mannequin. It was him. The face that he had so missed all these years. His real self. But yet different.

Pavi remained frozen there, staring at the person in the mirror, unable to breathe properly, sweating and growing paler and paler. He could feel tears forming in his eyes. His back was still glued onto the wall behind him. He then realized that the man in the mirror slowly started stretching his lips into a smile. That alone made Pavi's mouth open more and he took in shaky breaths that were sounding like small gasps every time he took them.

"Hello, Paviche…" the figure in front of him gently whispered.

It was his voice but not the one he used daily, masked by his fake Italian accent. This one was deeper, still smooth and manlier. Attractive; seductive as ever.

Pavi's breath was caught up in his throat once more. He felt his head shaking in disbelief. He blinked a few times and he saw the figure slowly walking towards him in the mirror. It was then that he realized that he was moving too. He was stepping closer and closer to the mirror. He would have touched it with his whole body if the sink hadn't pressed on his lower belly, making him suddenly pause. It was as if he was in a trance, and in a way, he was. The figure was smiling more now, having gotten as close as Pavi had to the mirror. What he saw in front of him was breathtaking. He was so handsome. A small smile appeared on the trembling lips of his mask. The figure smiled slightly more. He was wearing the clothes Pavi was wearing now. He would swear he had imagined all that if it was not for the different face and mannerisms, as well as the facial expressions. Pavi felt tears stinging his eyes and felt them rolling down his mask's cheeks. His mascara melted into his tears, rolling down his mask. The figure in front of him did not move like he did. He did not cry. He was not breathing as harshly as Pavi was now. Was he breathing? His chest seemed unmoving, like the rest of his body.

Pavi felt his right arm spring to life by moving outward a few inches and then upward. He needed to touch it… His hand arm was raised and he touched his own face, tracing the line where his real face stopped and his fake one begun. After a few seconds, he removed his shaking hand from his own face and stretched it to touch the one in the mirror.

The figure did the same this time, but the only movement that was identical was the arm raising and the hand touching. The figure's hand moved to touch Pavi's.

"Hello…" Pavi's own whisper at the figure in front of him was almost inaudible.

Upon touching the cold glass of the mirror, Pavi smiled sadly and started weeping. When his vision became too blurry from his tears, he started sobbing soundlessly to himself. His shoulders shook violently. His hand remained where it was. His lowered his head, letting it fall as rivers of tears fell from his now squeezed eyes.

He was not looking when the figure's lips were relaxed from the calm and almost happy smile, and formed a serious, almost harsh expression. The figure's eyes were casted lower now, staring at the weeping masked man. The expression on his face was malicious now. As focused and serious as Pavi was earlier while trying his hardest not to look into the mirror.

Pavi was still not looking. He was still silently weeping. He didn't feel the figure's hand as it slowly started sliding lower, still seemingly touching the mirror's glass. When the long digits slid down Pavi's wrist… he still did not feel it. Only when the figure's hand slid out of the glass and grabbed Pavi's wrist tightly, did Pavi gasp in shock and swiftly looked up in terror. His eyes went as wide as ever; his sudden breath causing his gasp was cut short as the figure pulled him harshly into the mirror. Pavi didn't have time to scream… or let go.

When the last inch of Pavi's body was through the mirror, the glass broke in multiple places, some pieces falling on the floor, breaking. Blood was covering many of the fallen pieces and the sharp edges that had remained on the broken mirror, some drops falling in the sink.

There was no one in the mirror now as darkness engulfed the room.


End file.
